El Karaoke Klub abre a la medianoche
by KillaCAD
Summary: Dentro del universo Dino Spumoni todavía canta. La gran puerta de metal parecía un arco al propósito, pero siempre de casualidad, que se ponía sobre ellos para enmarcarlos. Arnold se muere de calor y Helga se muere de sueño.


Tercer one-shot de la serie. Este sí necesita que se hayan leído los otros dos (o tres).

**El Karaoke Klub abre a la medianoche**

**(Con los buenos amigos y las novias de los buenos amigos)**

_A las siete_, había dicho Phoebe. _Estaremos_, aseguró Gerald. _Yo también iré_, se entrometió Arnold. _No sé por qué no les creo_, desconfió Helga pero aceptó de todas maneras. La idea era tener una última cena con Phoebe antes de viajar a China, con Curly. La idea era hablar de esto o lo otro, de quejarse de Gerald y del jefe de Helga. La idea era, soberana cursilería, tener una noche de chicas, _con las chicas_, para hablar de _cosas de chicas_. Una versión un poco más madura, por supuesto, porque ya no tenían ni nueve, ni quince, ni (en todo caso) les faltaban las neuronas. Al menos ese había sido el plan desde que llegó, varios meses después de la boda, a visitar a la que sería siempre su mejor amiga.

Gerald y Phoebe no llegaban. Según lo poco que se había enterado, estaban todavía de _vacaciones_ (porque se iban juntos a todos lados, qué novedad) en la ciudad a la que Phoebe tenía que ir para dar una lectura. Ser doctora y bastante reconocida, muchas gracias, le hacía ir de aquí para allá y desatendiendo sus compromisos personales. Helga se lo echaba en cara por el teléfono (en todo su derecho), pero le alegraba saber que le iba tan bien. No se lo diría, claro, porque la culpa era una de los sentimientos que más le gustaba manipular, sobre todo si estaba Gerald para presenciarlo e irritarse.

Recibió la llamada con las promesas apresuradas que aseguraban una compensación a futuro y con creces. Helga negociaba las_ creces_ cuando Arnold se apareció por la esquina. Llegaba tarde y con compañía. Se disculpó y, antes de preguntar por la pareja o recibir el saludo de vuelta, le presentó a su acompañante.

—Helga, ella es Lucy. —Le sonrió—. Es mi novia.

_Ah, mira tú_. Helga se preguntó si no sería demasiado rudo irse inmediatamente después de que Arnold hubiese terminado de hablar. _Lucy_, la recordaba por el nombre y por esa vaga conversación que habían tenido en la boda de Phoebe y el cabeza de cepillo. En medio del alboroto de la fiesta no había tenido tiempo de conocerla. Era más bonita de lo que imaginaba, un poco más alta que Arnold y con una expresión tranquila.

_Lucy, ella es la amiga de la que siempre te hablo. Helga trabaja en Nueva York_. Se distrajo un momento con el ruido de los autos y se perdió de la mitad de la conversación que había comenzado a animarse. La mencionaban y parecían que se llevaban bien aún si Helga hacía evidente su incomodidad. La última noche en Hillwood no era la noche de las citas. _No he traído mi violín_, pensó sarcástica.

—Lucy, qué tal. —Intentó con lo mejor de su repertorio—. Arnold habla mucho de ti. —Mintió y se felicitó cuando vio la sonrisa de plácida felicidad que adornó el rostro de la mujer.

Se empezaron a mirar de esa forma tan particular y repulsivamente sensiblera que tenían los enamorados para hablar _silenciosamente_ y olvidándose (qué desconsideración, la verdad) de la gente que llevaba los ojos bien puestos y funcionando. Lo soportó un momento porque era su culpa. _Vaya con los comentarios desafortunados_. Cuando se dio cuenta que no pensaban parar con prontitud, tuvo que recurrir a la bien conocida tos. Sutil, aún cuando fuera ruidosa y descompuesta, para decir lo que con palabras sería _búsquense un cuarto por el amor a todo lo sagrado_.

Se irritó, todavía más, cuando ambos se sonrojaron y pidieron disculpas en voz baja.

_Mátenme, por favor, con un rayo. O mejor, mátenlos. _

—En fin. —Dijo lo más amablemente que podía—. Nos vemos después.

Les sonrió en una mueca forzada y se dio la vuelta para planear el resto de su noche. En su camino a la Tienda de la esquina se había encontrado con un verdadero bar. Tenía una placa en la puerta que marcaba 347 y las risas se escuchaban desde la calle.

—Espera. —Escuchó que le decían ambos, al unísono, y (como si no fuese suficiente) con Arnold tomándola del brazo derecho.

_Les agradezco la amabilidad_, tendría que empezar a decir. _En serio gracias, _insistiría en respuesta a la insistencia. _Me tengo que levantar temprano_, mentiría. _Sí, nos vemos, diviértanse_, agregaría por si acaso, para que no se les ocurriera pensar que no estaba siendo amable.

—¿Por qué no nos quedamos los tres? —Preguntó Arnold como si tal.

_Sí, eso, ¿por qué no eliminamos la comida chatarra del mundo?, ¿por qué no nos ponemos a bailar desnudos en medio de la calle?, ¿por qué no paso el resto de mi noche viéndolos coquetear y finjo que me divierto?_

—Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no? —Se burló en un resoplido y rodó los ojos. Lo que era bastante claro para Helga resultó ser bastante literal para la pareja. Ninguno se ofendió por la burla evidente ni por los gestos exagerados, es más, la miraron con idéntica alegría desconcertada y les pareció, _oh dios mío_, que estaba aceptando.

—Genial. Entremos. —Dijo Lucy y se adelantó a los otros dos. Arnold no dejó que nadie se adelantara, por supuesto, se movió más rápido de lo que le daban los pies y les abrió la puerta a las dos. _Qué amable_ y _buenas noches_ porque debía ser un poco patético que estuviese entrando a ese Karaoke Klub en el que Wartz había sido el alma de la fiesta.

El plan no era quedarse en ese lugar. El plan era reunirse _fuera_ de ese lugar para _largarse lejos, muy lejos_ a otro lugar mucho mejor y con gente de su edad. Eso debía estar lleno de vejestorios, de antiguos profesores aburridos y sin cabello. Sería un lugar aburrido y mata pasiones lejos de todo lo que podía ser concebido dentro de la frase _última noche en la ciudad_ y sin Phoebe. No, así no podía ser la suerte, si había venido casi exclusivamente para visitar a su mejor amiga (y torturar a Gerald, que no se le olvide). Arnold, como es natural, estaba siempre alrededor. Aparte de metiche también era el mejor amigo del esposo y se llevaban tan bien los tres que Helga resintió un poco la distancia que separaba Hillwood de Nueva York.

El Karaoke Klub resultó no ser tan apestoso como había esperado. Se había dejado engañar por lo descuidada que estaba la fachada y por la poca gente que había afuera. Dentro, de hecho, estaba bastante lleno y con gente _no tan joven_ como hubiese esperado un viernes por la noche, ni _tan vieja_ como había elucubrado en sus pesadillas. El sitio estaba decentemente limpio, bastante bien animado y quizá un poco pequeño. La gran tarima que se ofrecía al fondo estaba acompañada por un equipo de sonido moderno y un micrófono algo sobrecargado. Se enmarcaba en gruesas y pesadas cortinas rojas amarradas a los lados y una gran esfera disco que colgaba sobre la cabeza del cantante de turno.

Tuvieron que estar incómodamente parados durante dos canciones antes que una de las pequeñas mesas circulares del centro se liberara. Una de las chicas que atendían les puso maníes de cortesía y todos ordenaron cerveza fría.

—¿Qué tal ha estado la entrevista con Eugene? —Preguntó Arnold algo apurado y con evidentes ganas de crear ambiente—. Me dijeron que había sido todo un éxito en Nueva York.

—Sí, cabeza de balón. —Helga miró aburrida a su alrededor—. La crítica ha sido un poco dura con él, pero la respuesta del público ha compensado las cosas. Lo bueno es que está llamando la atención.

Así que parte de su viaje al antiguo Hillwood era para investigar un poco de la vida de la nueva sensación del momento. Tendría que sacar algunas fotografías, revisar los anuarios, seguir la carrera del director desde sus raíces hasta ese domingo en el que lo entrevistaría para la parte final de su crónica. Sería todo virtualmente y con la ventaja de haber adelantado sus vacaciones unos días. Eugene estaba emocionado.

—¿Y a ti qué te ha parecido, Helga? —Intervino Lucy con el ceño fruncido. Parecía verdaderamente interesada y Helga no tuvo corazón para contarla.

—Ha estado bien. —Sentenció—. Aunque me gustaron más las presentaciones que hizo aquí. Creo que el actor que hacía de Willy tenía formas lunáticas que acentuaban más la tragedia.

—¿Crees que Willy estaba loco?

—No, pero has preguntado por mi opinión. Mi opinión no es la esencia de la obra. —Contentó algo mosqueada—. Ni aún los críticos se atreverían a ser tan contundentes.

—Sí, pero tenemos la_ opinión_ directa del autor. Eso debería ayudar, ¿no?

_Se está quedando conmigo. _

—Por eso mismo… a mí me gusta la obra por una escena en específico. —Explicó—. Miller está intentando decir algo con toda la obra.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu interpretación?

_Quiero otra cerveza._

—¿Por qué crees que debo tener una interpretación? —Alzó una ceja. _Eso, yo también puedo ser insufrible_.

—Arnold me dijo que escribes. —Le sonrió—. Es un prejuicio claro, pero siempre me ha parecido que los escritores tienen puntos de vista muy interesantes.

_Yo soy muy interesante. _No. _¡Espera!_

—Oh, Arnold te lo dijo. —Estudió al rubio con cuidado—. ¿Tú cómo te has enterado, cabeza de balón? —Soltó una risa breve _ja, ja, ja_ que le salió forzada _te voy a matar_ y mostró más de lo que hubiese deseado _¡publiqué con seudónimo, coño!_

Al menos tenía la decencia de parecer avergonzado. Al menos _parecía_ que tenía la decencia de parecer avergonzado. Al menos, _¿por qué demonios no parece avergonzado en lo absoluto?, _tenía la decencia.

—Me quedé hablando con Eugene luego de la obra. —Explicó como si tal—. Tú tuviste que irte por algo relacionado a tu trabajo.

—Ah, vaya, mira a ese pobre gusano traidor. —Masculló con una enorme sonrisa y con la sombra siniestra de la venganza en los ojos—. Diciendo cosas que no debería.

—¿No debería? —Repitió Lucy con sus enormes ojos verdes.

—Ah, bromeo querida. —Le aseguró—. Por supuesto que bromeo.

No parecía que bromeara en lo absoluto. Un grupo de visitantes entró al lugar y disipó la tensión. Todos eran extranjeros con acento afrancesado. Helga oyó por encima y se burló un poco del apurado chico, encargado de operar la máquina, que buscaba canciones en diferentes idiomas. Estaban un poco pasados de copas y con muchísimas ganas de dar el espectáculo. El resto de la sala comenzó a animarse más de lo necesario y todos corearon al unísono por una presentación en francés.

—Arnold me comentó que viviste en Paris. —Dijo Lucy, de repente, inspirada por la música. Habían puesto _Je ne veux pas travailler_ de Pink Martini—. ¿Lo extrañas?

—Te han contado tantas cosas. —Terminó lo que quedaba de su cerveza—. Sí, la verdad es que lo extraño bastante. Pero no me malentiendas, me alegra haber vuelto.

—Debe haber sido increíble.

—¿También quieres viajar? —Helga asintió suavemente, como si comprendiera—. Te gustará, no querrás volver. Yo casi no vuelvo. —Su expresión se volvió triste—. Te aseguro que no querrás volver.

Era preguntar o morir en el intento, pero Helga no parecía dispuesta a compartir más de lo que ya estaba compartiendo. Lucy miró a Arnold, preguntándole silenciosamente, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta. Arnold estaba observando a Helga con bastante más atención que antes. Como siempre, podía reconocer un momento de honestidad en sus quiebres, pero no podía indicar con seguridad a qué se debía. No sabía si estaba bien entrometerse o aceptar con paciencia lo que le estaba ofreciendo.

—Ahora, si me disculpan, aprovecharé el ruido. —Dijo mientras se levantaba y se unía al grupo de franceses que se desvivían y cantaban y se equivocaban mucho con la letra.

* * *

><p>Por un lado estaban Arnold y Lucy conversando animadamente en una mesa circular en el centro del Karaoke Klub. Por otro lado, justo en uno de los sillones alargados, estaban Helga y los franceses haciendo bromas y quejándose por la poca variedad de canciones que exhibían. En la tarima una pareja empalagosa se cantaba <em>Fly me to the moon<em> mirándose a los ojos.

A esas alturas de la noche del viernes (era importante recalcarlo) ya era demasiado tarde para estar sobrio. Cerveza, vodka y un montón de ron (con o sin coca cola) estaba corriendo en la sangre y en cantidades abundantes que nadie medía. La vida era tan fácil en medio de la bruma alcoholizada que avivaba o adormecía pasiones (según el sujeto) y se volvía enfática en las letras que mejor sugerían lo que se quería vivir. Cómo se divertían y cómo gozaban cuando se insinuaban cosas sucias y en voz baja (ronca) en la oreja. Cómo se tocaban, en el brazo o en la pierna, cuando la melodía se volvía lenta e invitaba _vamos a mi casa_. Era flirteo normal y entre adultos, en el roce breve _aquí_ que pedía _más allá_.

—Arnold, ¿no deberíamos llamar a Helga? —Preguntó Lucy mirando por encima de su hombro.

—¿Por qué? —Dijo confundido y volteándose en el acto.

De la tarima habían pasado al sofá y del sofá nuevamente a la tarima. Se habían dividido en pequeños grupos que se guiñaban los ojos y discutían en voz baja y que tenían sólo un acompañante del sexo contrario. Una francesa pequeñita y sonriente con un tipo de nariz larga y puntiaguda. Otra francesa, alta y muy rubia, con un moreno de ojos azules que fumaba y ordenaba comida. Un francés que gesticulaba y se levantaba y no se dejaba comprender por una chica que lo miraba todo lo que podía. El otro, el último del grupo y el más alto, estaba sentado al lado de Helga.

Era un tipo robusto, castaño y su expresión era gentil. Tenía una mano apoyada en la mesa, al lado de una copa de vino, y la otra estaba sobre su frente como si necesitara sostenerse para reír con los ojos cerrados. Helga le sonreía de medio lado y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, midiendo y acomodándose el cabello constantemente. Se veía mucho como en la boda de Gerald y Phoebe, cuando la atrapó antes de que se escabullera en el baño de hombres, un poco desorientada y con las mejillas encendidas. _¿Estaría…?_

—No creo que sea buena idea. —Resopló—. Conociéndola, terminaría por irse con ese chico.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Bastante. —Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, en un gesto de reprobación—. No puedes ser convencional con ella. Se enoja muy rápido.

—Pero no podemos dejarla sola.

—Por supuesto que no. —Aseveró—. Estoy seguro que estará muy arrepentida en la mañana… aunque no lo admita jamás.

—¿Entonces?

Arnold suspiró y cambió la posición de su silla para ver desde mejor ángulo. Había estado pendiente de la rubia toda la noche, especialmente desde que se dio cuenta del anillo que faltaba en su mano. Se sorprendió, lógicamente, porque en las breves conversaciones que habían sostenido jamás se había mencionado el tema. Ni por casualidad, ni aunque la pregunta se hiciera directamente y sin tapujos. _¿Te has casado, Helga?_, preguntaban los amigos con los ojos bien abiertos. _Sí, me he casado_, respondía con los brazos cruzados y una expresión desafiante que calmaba la curiosidad más apasionada. Nadie sabía con quién, cómo, cuándo o dónde. Phoebe, probablemente, pero se cuidaba muy bien de comentarlo.

En momentos así se daba cuenta de lo poco que sabía.

—Hay que esperar. —Pidió dos cervezas con un gesto de la mano—. Luego podremos llevarla a su casa.

—¿Pensé que vivía en Nueva York?

—Se está quedando en su antigua casa. Sus papás se mudaron hace años, cada vez que viene se queda ahí.

—Debe ser solitario.

—Curly y Phoebe la visitan mucho. —Se encogió de hombros—. No deja que nadie más entre. Siempre dice que está apurada.

—Bueno, debe estarlo. —Se inclinó sobre la mesa—. He leído su libro. Es muy bueno.

—¿Te gusta? —Preguntó emocionado—. ¡Lo leí en un día! Lucy, esa es nuestra clase. No sabía que Helga tenía tiempo de recordar todo con tanto detalle mientras le lanzaba bolas de papel a su víctima de turno.

—Seguramente estabas ocupado soñando despierto.

—No era el único. —Le dijo son una sonrisa sabionda—. ¿Viste su cara cuando le dije que Eugene me había contado?

—Bastante bien. —Alzó una ceja—. Lo has hecho al propósito, me hubieses dicho que le incomodaba. Pobre Eugene.

Se rió en voz alta.

—No, está bien, lo estoy usando de chivo expiatorio. —Su mirada de volvió maliciosa—. No quiso decirme el título del libro.

—¿Lo has encontrado tú solo?

—Sí. —Corroboró con orgullo y se inclinó en su silla en una pose arrogante—. Seis meses y encontré el libro.

—¿Y tardaste tanto? —Dijo irónica.

—¡No me dio bien el seudónimo! —Su gesto se volvió pensativo—. Ahora, creo que me lo dio mal al propósito. Para evitarse problemas con Helga.

—Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo. —Asintió—. ¿No estás tú un poco obsesionado con fastidiarla?

—No. —Replicó ofendido—. Estoy sinceramente interesado en el trabajo de una antigua amiga de la infancia.

—Dijiste que te torturaba constantemente.

—Quizá.

—Dime, ¿no serás un masoquista? —Se burló.

_Jamás_. Arnold tomó su mano sobre la mesa y se la apretó ligeramente.

* * *

><p>Se estaba divirtiendo. En francés y con las luces bajas, típicas del Karaoke. Tenía las piernas cruzadas y sentía que las tiras del vestido se deslizaban constantemente fuera de los hombros. El cabello le calentaba la nuca y el vino le había calentado las entrañas. Picaba de aquí o allá, lamiéndose los restos de sal y dejando que le tomaran de la mano. Era vulgar, nada romántico y excitante. No era la primera vez, desde luego, pero se parecía mucho a esas épocas universitarias en las que salía con sus amigas y regresaba con algún chico. Paseando en la madrugada, besándose en el frío o despertándose en una calidez demasiado íntima. Era una noche de viernes, después de todo.<p>

Era un chicho encantador, de veintitantos, con el cabello muy corto y castaño, alto y con una risa satisfecha muy honesta. Le gustaba su torpeza y esa inseguridad apenas visible que le temblaba en la voz cuando le ofrecía más vino o cualquier otra cosa. Le acariciaba los dedos y la palma de la mano, se acercaba con escusas y le contaba anécdotas que valían la pena. Le hablaba del clima de Paris y de los artistas en la calle. Le decía que estaba de intercambio y que estudiaba literatura. Helga fingía sorpresa y se burlaba abiertamente, entrelazaba los dedos y le comentaba la última obra de Le Clézio. Él le halagó su francés y ella le corrigió las erres.

En medio de la brumosa ligereza que le acariciaba la piel, sintió la mano grande y pesada que corrió hasta su cintura. Se aplastó en la curva más apretada hasta instalarse con todos los dedos, arrugando el vestido suelto. Lo sentía contra su cuerpo, enfrentaba su mirada brillante y de un verde vivaz _nunca ese verde_ que le pedía permiso mientras rompías las reglas. Podría besarlo toda la noche, con la mano en la nuca y olvidándose de las voces desafinadas que le ponía la música de fondo.

—Helga. —La voz suena apurada y molesta. No tiene que adivinar, ya sabe quién es.

—Arnold. —Cínica—. ¿Ah, estabas aquí? —Le murmura un par de cosas al desconcertado muchacho que se apura en sentarse derecho y no como si hubiese estado a punto de besarse—. Te presento a Emile.

—Encantado de conocerte. —Su inglés era bueno pero bastante tieso.

—Sí, mucho gusto. —Apretó la mano que le ofrecían y se dirigió a Helga—. Creo que es hora de irnos.

—Qué pena. —Le sonrió en una mueca—. Despídeme de Lucy.

El chico los miraba evidentemente incómodo y moviendo su mano fuera del lugar comprometedor. _Perfecto._

—Vamos, te dejaré en tu casa.

—No te preocupes, tengo dinero para el taxi. —Lo ignoró y se volvió a Emile—. ¿Quieres venir?

—Oui.

—No.

Helga parpadeó.

—Le estaba preguntando a Emile.

—Y yo te estoy respondiendo por él. —Le sonrió, él también, en una mueca—. Creo que ya te has divertido bastante. Vámonos, Helga.

—Creo que yo puedo decidir cuánto me quiero divertir. —Se cruzó de brazos y una tira del vestido le cayó fuera del hombro. Emile hizo el ademán de acomodársela, pero Arnold lo fulminó con la mirada—. Ahora ya puedes irte, melenudo.

Era una provocación obviamente. Un reclamo legítimo, con toda segura. Helga estaba borracha, tenían que trabajar bajo esa premisa.

—¿No tenías que viajar mañana? —Le recordó—. China está lejos, te recordaré.

Helga dudó. Emile frunció el ceño. Lucy llegó, se apareció de la nada, anunciando que el taxi había llegado.

—Sólo porque viajo mañana. —Aclaró mientras se levantaba. El mundo dio más vueltas de las que había esperado y tuvo que sostenerse en la silla para no caerse—. Nos vemos, Emile. Iré a Francia el próximo año.

_No irá_. Arnold lo masculló con un poco más de intensidad de la que hubiese querido y trató que Helga se apoyara en su brazo para caminar. La rubia le regaló una mirada desdeñosa y se quitó los zapatos. Al final terminó apoyándose en Lucy y el rubio tuvo que recoger todo lo que se había quedado. Emile, por supuesto, insistió en pagar la cuenta.

* * *

><p>A Helga, como a todo ser humano, le había afectado un poco el aire frío. Sólo un milagro estaba previniendo las arcadas y por consenso general estaba sentada al lado de la ventana, sin hablar y mirando fijamente un punto en el respaldar del asiento. <em>Te juro que si me vuelves a preguntar… cabeza de balón, cállate.<em>

—Arnold, tengo que ver a mi hermana. —Le informó Lucy dando miradas ansiosas a su celular—. Acaba de terminar con su novio y se ha puesto un poco dramática.

Helga resopló. Lucy y Arnold alzaron una ceja, pero no le dijeron nada.

—¿Te parece si me dejas primero en su departamento? —Miró a Helga—. Creo que va a necesitar compañía por un rato.

—Te paso a recoger apenas se duerma.

—No, está bien. Me quedaré con ella hasta mañana. ¿Almorzamos?

—Sí, te recojo a las tres.

—Muy bien.

* * *

><p>Arnold había tenido que parar el auto en algún punto cerca al parque. Helga le había contando de la creciente posibilidad de vómito si no lo hacía. <em>¡PARA POR FAVOR! <em>le había gritado con el rostro descompuesto y una mano en la boca. Se bajó de inmediato. El olor de la gasolina tampoco había ayudado mucho.

Así que ahora estaban sentados en el borde de la acera, al lado del auto. Arnold con una bolsa de papel, todavía limpia gracias a dios, en la mano. Helga con las piernas extendidas y cruzadas, abrigándose en una chaqueta que no le pertenecía y recordándose vagamente que había prometido no beber de más. _Mañana viajo, debo ser idiota. _Al menos se le habían pasado las nauseas. Le quedaba el mundo de algodón, pero era inevitable, tendría que lidiar con él hasta que tuviera el estómago para llegar a su cama.

—Lo siento, cabeza de balón. —Se inspiró—. Ya sabes.

—Sí, ya lo sé. —Su voz sonaba divertida—. Sí tenías modales, vaya.

—Ah, es que los uso muy poco. —Concilió—. Además, creo que te estás confundiendo.

—No me digas.

—Me estoy disculpando a futuro. —Su expresión de volvió maliciosa—. Ya sabes, por si vomito tu auto.

—Tus amenazas son horribles.

—Claro que lo son.

Helga suspiró y se acomodó un poco mejor. Le dolían los pies y no hacía frío, pero le gustaba la sensación de la casaca encima de sus hombros.

—Debiste dejar que me fuera.

—Quería, pero Lucy insistió. —Replicó sarcástico—. Te tomas muy a pecho las celebraciones, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué celebración?

—Pues la de hoy, claro. —Se encogió de hombros—. Es una pena que Gerald y Phoebe no hayan llegado.

—No te sigo, cabeza de balón. —Dijo algo irritada—. ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Pues del niño.

—¿Qué niño?

Helga se puso pálida y Arnold se mordió la lengua. _Joder, mierda, joder_.

—¡AG! —Helga gritó cuando la sospecha se volvió confirmación. Arnold era tan fácil de leer. Lo agarró de las solapas de la camisa, con esa fuerza descomunal que le salía en los momentos menos esperados, y lo acercó hasta su rostro—. ¡La…! ¿Eso era lo de hoy?, ¡te voy a matar, melenudo!

—Lo siento, Helga. —Arnold arrugó el ceño. Eso se estaba volviendo rutinario—. ¡Pensé que lo sabías!

—¡NO! —Se mordió el labio y lo soltó—. Por eso quería verse conmigo hoy. ¡Por eso!

—No sé de qué te quejas. —Murmuró, algo resentido—. Gerald ya me contó.

Helga se perdió unos instantes mientras hilaba los trozos de información. Lanzó una carcajada cuando entendió a lo que Arnold se estaba refiriendo y su expresión se transformó inmediatamente a una muy arrogante y satisfecha.

—¡Ahí lo tienes, cabeza de balón! —Alzó los brazos al aire—. Yo seré la madrina.

—Felicitaciones.

—Oh, vamos, quita esa expresión mezquina. Te dejaré jugar con el niño de vez en cuando.

—¿De vez en cuando?

—No quiero que lo arruines, Arnoldo. —Golpeó hombro con hombro y su mirada se volvió juguetona—. Qué tal si se vuelve tan aburrido como tú. Con el pelo que heredará de su padre, uf, lo molerán en primer día de escuela.

—Sí, seguro. —Rodó los ojos—. Porque es muchísimo mejor que torture a todos sus nuevos amigos.

—Para imponer respeto.

—Helga, cállate.

La rubia fingió una mirada ofendida y Arnold terminó riéndose de sus payasadas. Volvió a instalarse el silencio, pero a diferencia de sus conversaciones pasadas, este era bastante más cómodo y casi como una pausa que introducía una nueva conversación. Era un cierto tipo de intimidad que se parecía mucho a la que lograban los amigos.

La ciudad se movía, se escuchaban los autos, las personas y las conversaciones. Se veían las luces de colores y los carteles brillantes. Se olía el humo de los autos y de los cigarrillos. El parque y sus árboles formaban un pasadizo estrecho por donde circulaba el viento que movía las hojas caídas hasta lo más alto. La gran puerta de metal parecía un arco al propósito, pero siempre _de casualidad_, que se ponía sobre ellos para enmarcarlos. Arnold con la camisa semi abierta y, aparentemente, muerto de calor. Helga con el cabello suelto, descalza como se había hecho costumbre y ligeramente inclinada hacia la derecha.

—¿Qué te ha parecido Lucy? —Preguntó de pronto.

—¿Después de los diez minutos que hablamos? —Replicó sarcástica, pero se apiadó de la sinceridad y trató lo mejor que pudo—. Vamos, sabes que no importa mucho lo que piense. Pero me ha caído bien en primera impresión.

—¿De verdad?

—No lo puedes dejar estar, ¿no? —Se estiró y los huesos de su espalda sonaron—. Me ha parecido un poco sabelotodo, pero parece una chica buena. Justo para ti.

—¿Y eso?

—Un chico bueno. Una chica buena. —Se rió—. Harán una pareja muy típica. Mira, podría ser el destino.

—Lo dices como si no creyeras en el destino.

—Pues porque no creo. —Afirmó—. Esas cosas no existen. Estoy bromeándote, demonios, eres un aburrido.

—No lo soy.

—Bueno, no esperes que diga que son el uno para el otro. Todavía no me invitan a la boda. —Le dio un golpecito en el antebrazo—. No deberías preguntarme estas cosas. Si la amas, entonces no importa si no combinan o si combinan mucho.

—Ese es un pensamiento muy romántico.

—Soy una chica romántica. —Bostezó—. Estate tranquilo, ustedes combinan mucho.

—Gracias.

—No las acepto, te pondrás sensiblero. Te conozco, cara de mono.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Arnold se había puesto más que sensiblero, se había puesto temerario, justo como esa primera vez (después de muchos años) en la que la invitó a bailar en el Teatro Circular. Era lo mismo cuando tenían la oportunidad de hablar a solas. Esta vez, sin embargo, Helga tendría que comenzar a contestar. Se necesitaban dos para concretar un diálogo.

—Helga, ¿por qué ya no estás utilizando el anillo?

Una pausa tensa. Una mirada llena de incredulidad. El ceño fruncido de toda la vida.

—No lo sé.

_No lo sé_, si fuese sarcástico le faltaría el resto de la frase. _No lo sé, _pero el tono no era irónico. _No lo sé_, cargado de tristeza. _No lo sé_, su mirada se perdía en los recuerdos pero su tono se contradecía en la firmeza con la que lo había elaborado. _No lo sé_, porque no quería decirlo pero era más fácil no hablar en lo absoluto y Helga había hablado. _No lo sé_, porque sabía pero no quería reconocerlo en voz alta. _No lo sé_, quizá esa noche era muy corta para contar la historia de tantas noches diferentes.

Le tocaba a Arnold hacer lo que los caballeros y ofrecerle una salida.

—Está bien, lo siento, de hecho…

—No, no te disculpes. —Parecía cansada—. Supongo que quieres compartir un poco, ¿no?

—Supones bien.

—Tú y tus maneras entrometidas. Nunca cambiarás, cabeza de balón. —Se estiró todo lo que pudo. Parecía más dispuesta—. Que quede claro que es porque estoy un poco borracha.

—¿Un poco?

—¿Te he vomitado?

—Me parece justo.

—Muy bien. Ya me estabas quitando las ganas de contarte. —Masculló algo incomprensible—. No creo que lo llegues a conocer nunca, pero mi esposo es una persona muy buena. Es algo reservado, tiene un sentido del humor muy seco y le gusta Paris tanto como a mí.

—¿Lo conociste allá?

—Podría decirse. Estudiamos juntos. Fue un matrimonio algo apresurado. De nuestros amigos, la única que asistió fue Phoebe.

—Vaya.

—Está bien, puedes preguntar. —Rodó los ojos—. No es que tengamos problemas, ¿sabes?

—¿Entonces?

—Tenemos un problema, nada más. Lo trágico es que se trata del problema más grave. —Suspiró—. Estamos enamorados en el grado más alto de los amigos.

—¿Cómo?

—Digamos que nos queremos muchos sin querernos demasiado. Es un poco complicado, Arnoldo. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que nos casamos muy pronto? Bueno, es eso, un poco del _furor del momento_ que idealizó toda la relación.

—¿Estás enamorada sin estar enamorada?

—Algo así. —Dijo pensativa—. Creo que era más el deseo de enamorarme que el sentimiento en sí mismo. Uno no puede pasarse la vida con alguien pensando que mañana será mejor. Eso no existe. _Lo mejor_ tiene que estar pasando ahora. Tiene que ser exacerbado, poético y con la convicción que va a durar, _maldita sea_, hasta la _mañana siguiente_.

—Ahora.

—Así es.

—Pero no te has divorciado.

—Ya no ves un anillo en mi dedo, ¿no? —Se restregó los ojos—. No quiero hablar de eso, Arnold. ¿Podrías llevarme a mi casa?

—Sí, claro.

—Gracias.

Si Helga estaba diciendo la verdad o no, Arnold no estaba tan seguro. Uno podía reconocer que se había apresurado, que incluso había malinterpretado sus sentimientos, que había idealizado (como ella misma dijo) una relación amical. Pero todavía quedaba la pregunta que no había querido responder. Si no usaba el anillo, por qué ese hombre (que no se imaginaba en lo absoluto) seguía siendo su esposo.

Helga era muy complicada. Muy, muy, muy complicada.

No hablaron el resto del camino. Dejaron que la emisora de jazz les llenara el espacio con la maravillosa voz de Ella. Todo el trayecto y Helga dormitaba su conversación, probablemente, mientras Arnold manejaba y se preguntaba por las relaciones. No sabría qué decir para animarla. Si acaso necesitaba animarla, de cualquier forma Helga era una mujer fuerte y decidida.

* * *

><p>—Ya llegamos.<p>

—¿Eh? —Parpadeó—. Oh sí, gracias Arnoldo.

—De nada.

—No necesitas llevar eso. —Dijo extendiendo su mano y pidiendo sus zapatos y su cartera.

—No necesitaba traerte hasta tu casa, ¿no? —Ironizó—. Tenías dinero para el taxi.

—Oh, qué sabelotodo te has vuelto. —Comentó inocente—. Vamos, te invitaré café.

—Gracias.

Sus planes para tomar café, sin embargo, tuvieron que ser pospuestos para otra ocasión. Sentado en el pórtico se acomodaba la sombra amenazante de un hombre, un vagabundo seguramente, que dormía apoyado a la pared. Arnold se adelantó, pero Helga siendo Helga se puso inmediatamente a su lado, curiosa hasta la muerte y con ganas de echarlo con prontitud. Se moría por abrazar su almohada y echarse a dormir.

—Espera. —Le pidió Arnold y se acercó a mover al intruso. Felizmente tenía el sueño ligero, porque no necesitó más de dos zarandeadas para comenzar a moverse y levantar finalmente la cabeza, descubriendo el rostro.

—¿Alan? —Chilló Helga alarmada.

—Un poco tarde, ¿no? —Su voz estaba ronca y su expresión era pacífica, quizá por los rezagos del sueño.

—¿Alan? —Repitió Arnold—. ¿Lo conoces?

Un momento de silencio.

—Sí, Arnold. —Helga parecía descompuesta—. Supongo que después de todo si podrás conocer a mi esposo.

* * *

><p>Cómo están :)<p>

Lucy es así, no la odien. Créanme que a mí tampoco me agrada demasiado, la escribí muchas veces, no quería hacerla increíble, pero tampoco desagradable. Es bastante plana, así que no creo que nadie se identifique con ella. No es recurrente, no se preocupen. A estas alturas siento que en vez de one-shots estoy haciendo otro fic. No, no, pero ya basta. El siguiente será el último de los últimos. Así me tome veinte o treinta páginas. Váyanse despidiendo. Y como soy malvada _like that_ todavía no les diré si es un final abierto o no, muajaja. Eso sí, espérenlo dentro de unos quince días… aunque claro, eso es si quieren que lo continúe ;)

By the way, tengo la mala fortuna de ingresar a la web cuando está en mantenimiento. Eso o hay una conspiración para que no publique. Ayer no pude conectarme y no pude subir nada. Ñam, mañana otro one-shot (sustancialmente más pequeño, ojalá lo revisen :D) y una nueva viñeta (o dos). Luego me tomo un descanso hasta el domingo. Also, antes que me olvide, les agradezco muchísimo los privados :) qué bonitas(os) son, háganme todas las recomendaciones que deseen y sus peticiones también son bienvenidas. Sin embargo, no puedo hacer fanfics de parejas que no me gustan. No me sale. Publicaré en mi perfil una lista (es variada, en muchos fandoms mis parejas son de plano slash juar :P o femslash) para que vean por dónde vamos. Pronto, lo prometo.

Ya lo anuncié en _Cuando Helga perdió la paciencia_, pero como es parte de esta serie, lo pongo de nuevo. **Mitsuki-Akari **dibujó a la Helga de _Una fiesta en el Chez Paris_ (vale, que se inspiró, pero para mí es la Helga de toda esta serie) y se lo agradezco MUCHÍSIMO y me harían tan, tan, tan feliz si van a ver el dibujo. Está en deviantart y el link es el que sigue: **h t t p : / buba-chan . deviantart . com /gallery/?q=helga#/d4ol4yb** (borren los espacios).

**Gracias por todos los review**. Los estaré contestando estos días :) Siempre me hacen feliz.

Por cierto, he recibido un review comentándome que los anónimos no se pueden contestar en el mismo fanfic porque corro peligro que me suspendan la cuenta. Tenía entendido que están prohibidos los capítulos inútiles (sólo notas de autor o contestación exclusiva de reviews), pero no sabía de esto. Me he leído las reglas pero... en fin, si alguien está mejor enterado, le agradecería muchísimo que me avisara.

Nos vemos pronto :)

**¿Clic al botoncito? :3**


End file.
